Dog and Thunder
Dog and Thunder (犬と雷 Inu to Kaminari) is the 9th episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on June 7, 2013. Detailed Synopsis All over the Earth sphere, people mourn for the death of Aina by posting on her memorial page on WIRED, many are shocked by how young she was. Kyuma, being Aina's closest friend sits in front of a ruined building viewing the responses to her death, he overhears Raizo Yamada promising his deceased friend, Nobu, to get into one of the robots and avenge him. L-elf has the students perform military training and establish plans to increase the defenses of Module 77. Meanwhile, Raizo is caught once again trying to hijack one of the Valvraves and is put into prison, while Kyuma dedicates himself to training in order to avenge Aina's death. Soon after, Module 77 is once again under Dorssian attack. Haruto and Saki engage the enemies unaware that they are being drawn away from the base and giving an opening for a second invading force. With Haruto and Saki occupied fighting A-Drei's party, a shortage of power renders the module defenseless until Kyuma takes control of the blue Valvrave and starts a counterattack. However, Kyuma finds himself in a disadvantage until the yellow Valvrave, piloted by Raizo, appears to assist him and they manage to drive away the enemies. After the battle, Haruto confronts L-elf as he did not warn them about the enemy's strategy, but he is calmed down by Kyuma who claims that he chose becoming a Valvrave pilot by his own will just like Raizo. Sometime later, Takumi is confronted by L-elf and confesses that except by Rion, all teachers and personnel in Module 77 were part of the military and involved with the Valvrave project and unbeknownst to them, the students were also part of it. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "Just you watch, Nobu. Next time, I'll get into one of those robots and I will avenge you. Just watch me!" : Raizo "I've decided on everybody's position. PR, artillery, communications, radars, engines, and bulwarks will all be managed from HQ. Do you really not care that I'm the one designing our battle formations?" : L-elf "Having you do it will result in the least amount of losses. I decided to trust you. I found out you too have something you hold dear." : Haruto "Teaching and counseling log, Nanami Rion. Module 77 is headed for the neutral ground that is the Moon. In preparation for future battles, the students now take part in military training. The training program was designed by the first refugee of our country, L-elf. I think the reason why everyone accepted him so readily is that they've been witness to far too many sacrifices. I'm teaching first-aid as well. Although I'd rather if students didn't get hurt at all. In a way, I find it relieving to still be teaching in the classroom." : Rion "What did you say?! You think avenging a friend is a laughing matter?!" : Kyuma "Once someone gets into it, it's pilot cannot be swapped." "Suppose an utterly skill-less boy, overcome by emotion, ends up as one of the pilots. What then? There nothing worse than the wishes of the talentless. Will the dead return if you avenge them? We should instead focus on keeping losses to a minimum. War are won using calm but effective machines." : L-elf "He's using the anti-debris magnetic shields as a barrier? Just how much thought has he put into this? : Takumi "They've set up an organized defense. L-elf doing?" : A-drei "As planned, the Valvraves are pursuing Colonel Cain's fleet and are heading away from the module." : Aurelia "I'm not afraid to bloody my hands! I can't look myself in the mirror knowing that Nobu hasn't been avenged!" : Raizo "When I saw her smile, it made happy too. She was so shy, but she was a real basket of kindness, the kind of girl that could say "I'm happy for you" and actually mean it. She hated shiitake mushrooms and sad stories, but she liked horror ones. She'd look so small whenever she cried, I just wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to stay with her forever!" "I'm not going to fight for everyone. I want to fight for myself!" "Is this it? Am I gonna turn out like him? I've made up my mind!" : Kyuma "L-elf, what happened to your promise?!" "You knew full well that the first attack was just a diversion!" : Haruto "Kibukawa Takumi. ID number JS-279154277. JIOR Army, Laboratory no 4, Master Fellow. All the teachers except Nanami Rion were JIORian soldiers. What's the meaning of this? : L-elf "It's not the just the teachers. All the people in the city and the workers in the harbor were soldiers. Everyone was in the army." "The entire Module 77, including the students, was made for the Valvraves." : Takumi Notes 09 Dog and Thunder